Deep Woods
Overview Upon entering the Deep Wood you will encounter a group of orc warriors that will attack you, at this point Clawyn will come to your aid. The Deep Woods are located in an area of the map called Ly'Ras and it is home to an elven village and an orc outpost belonging to Ruksana's people. This is a very good place to farm gold and experience due to the high number of enemies running about in the eastern beach area. Places of Interest * Elven Village ** Travel Crystal ** Elder's House *** You continue the main quest by talking to the old guy *** You get to recruit Clawyn here right after she helped you with some orcs *** Try to kill as many orcs for this guy so that the boss fight is easier on you * West of Village ** Priestess Camp *** You will find an elven priestess trying to save her brother *** She will send you to fetch some moly flowers(green shrubs with white flowers mostly located in the beach east of the village) *** once you have the flowers you can decide to either fuck the priestess in the ass or not(you will need lube if you decide to do it) but Clawyn prefers it if you dont bring that up ** Beach *** Located just north of where you met the priestess *** Erika's first encounter is here **** The plant she is looking for is just north of her camp * East of Village(North) ** Beach *** At a later point during Ruksana's first companion quest you will find a horse here that she can have sex with *** This place has a lot of moly flowers *** You will have to go through this place at a later time in order to save a hippogriff for Ruksana's second companion quest *** Queen Alistia is located here **** You can make her suck your dick when she asks for water if you want but you will become more corrupt ** Ruins *** Use the two "pole" things until you get the right "click" noise from both of them. Setting both in the right position opens up a dungeon. Inside is a boss "medusa" beat it to get "venomshank" and "module I". * East of Village(South) ** Orc Camp *** Ruksana's people *** Ruksana's Oncle will be here the first time you enter **** There is a scene between Ruksana and her Oncle in which you can join in if your affection with her is high enough *** You can become champion in a battle against some orcs here and you will have access to their femal slave to the western part of the cave, you can either release her or use her like a fucktoy *** There is an orc selling stuff at the eastern side of the cave: **** Bottle of Water ***** 10G ***** Restores 100MP(outside of combat) **** Apple ***** 5G ***** Restores 200HP(outside of combat) **** Small Healing Potion ***** 45G ***** Restores 150HP **** Small Mana Potion ***** 45G ***** Restores 100MP **** Lube ***** 50G ***** A herbal mixturre which makes sex more enjoyable **** Potion of Antivenom ***** 150G ***** 50% resistence to all toxic attacks for 10 turns **** Antidote ***** 250G ***** Treats Poison **** Force Wand ***** 350G ***** +20 MP ***** +15 Physical Attack Power ***** +35 Magic Attack Power **** Rope ***** 15G ***** A sturdy length of rope **** Gem of Darkness ***** 500G ***** +100 HP ***** +100 MP ***** +35 Physical Attack Power ***** +35 Physical Defense ***** +35 Magic Attack Power ***** +35 Magic Defense ***** +35 Agility ***** +35 Perception *** Ther is an orc acting as some sort of bookie for some fights between mosters ** Lesbic Baths *** Exactly what you think *** Only women allowed Category:Locations